Pride Breakdown
by Lotus Hourglass
Summary: Kanda thought he could get over Lavi alone. Allen is heart broken. Fate proves to be wise after all. Slight LaviYuu and Allen x Lenalee. Mainly AreKan
1. Chapter 1 Privacy

Gray eyes were focused on the words that made the owner of those depths want to change what was written.

_...things were so complicated and it so it happened that Kana acted like he didn't cared on what decision Lance made. Now that he was left alone...all the bitterness and sadness he felt inside...he didn't showed any of it. They were together, he didn't come back for a long time and Lance found someone else that made him happy. Simple as that, it was what he kept in his mind. He was hurt and he cried himself to sleep. He told himself,_

_" Not all stories ends with a happy ending."_

" BaKanda writes stories like this? How negative..." Allen mumbled to himself as he placed Kanda's blue notebook back to its owner's table. He shouldn't be doing this; sneaking into the classroom and looking at the raven's work while his other classmates were in the swimming class. He knew that Kanda was a journalist in Mikiyo High (though a silent bastard he always were) and he wanted to know so BADLY what the stoic teen was writing. He found out that it was a short story about two guys who had fallen in love but in a short while, one had given up then the other didn't want to seem very sad about it.

_Wait..._

_He's NOT planning to publish this...right?_

" Baka moyashi, what are you doing with my things?"

Allen immediately turned just to find a very pissed off Kanda behind him.

" Ahh...ehh...finding your victim's head in your bag?"

" Get the hell out of here, moyashi. Think about my privacy." Kanda said as he hit Allen's head with a thickly covered book.

" Oww! Bullshit, that hurt! I-I thought you're in the swimming class!"

" I don't do swimming. And I was on the Journ's meeting. Got problem with that?"

" N-No." He was about to make his way out when he stopped walking and he turned to the raven haired boy.

" Kanda?"

" What, moyashi?"

" Not all stories ends with a happy ending? Let's change that, shall we?" the white haired boy said with a smile before walked out of the room, deciding to go to the swimming class. Kanda saw his blue notebook lying on his table, opened. He placed it back into his bag and went out of the room.

"Baka moyashi, what could you possibly know..."

A/N: So freaking SHORT! -facepalms- I really suck at writing stories...-sighs- Like it or not, you decide... flames are accepted...-emo corner-


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking Ties

Allen chewed his pencil while he drummed his fingers on the table and tried to think of what to write down on the blank page of his pad paper.

_What to write, what to write... _

Then he remembered what happened last week as he thought of the story again. An idea came into his mind and he started to take down everything in his mind. Memories flashed back to him immediately. It was noon that time, he was behind the computer laboratory when** it **happened.

_"Lance, do you know who you're hurting?! My bestfriend! Goddamn it, how can you do this?!" Haruka angrily spat at the velvet haired boy. "It ain't easy, Haruka, but I can't wait for him any longer! I love Rei now; she isn't going to leave me like Yuu did! She isn't keeping anything from me! Maybe you should talk to Kana, not to me!" Lance retorted back._

_"And you were just going to leave Kana like that, huh? Don't think that he forgets everything between you and him! And I thought you could wait longer until you can tell him that you want to break up with him!" _

**_"Don't blame me for something I didn't do, Haru." _**_Lance said before he left._

_"You're a fucking bastard."_

Allen took a deep breath after he finished writing it all down. His hand trembled. Every time he remembered those memories, it made his heart break.

Rei was Lenalee.

Lance was Lavi.

And Haruka was Alma.

"Lenalee...is that why you left me...?"

Tears had dropped on the notebook.

A/N: Yeah, this one's made all too quick...Sorry if it was slightly LaviKanda and AllenLenalee ... Stab me NOW. Ugh.


	3. Chapter 3 Selfless

"Kanda, the story isn't over yet." Allen leaned on the wall coolly as he reached out his hand with a piece of paper which he wrote last night.

"The hell, moyashi? You are NOT going to change it." Kanda scoffed. He snatched the paper from the other teen's hand, crumpled it and threw it on his trash can.

"Oh really? Well let me remind you that I owe you on something."

"Bah. _Amsterdam was a long time ago and I saved your arse._ Is that it?" Kanda said while he continued to take down notes he borrowed from one of his classmates. Allen rolled his eyes.

"From your godfather, YES. I can't believe that you still remember that, BaKanda."

"And so do I. **Get out.** I'm going to sleep. Unless you want me to murder you before I do so." The raven slumped on the chair and glared at the white-haired teen.

"Fine, I'm out, you jerk." Allen slammed the door shut as he made his way out. When he thought that Kanda already went to sleep, he slowly opened the door once more and picked up his paper. _Such a damn killjoy,_he said as he sighed. He took a glance at Kanda for a while and saw Kanda sleeping without a blanket.

_No wonder BaKanda is pale..._

The older boy had his hair fanned out on the pillow and he was facing the wall. And another thing caught his eye. 

_A rabbit plushie...?_

The rabbit plushie was almost beside the raven's hands. Its owner refused to reach out to it, although the coldness of the wind that came in from the open window passed through his skin. Allen walked towards the window very careful not to wake up the other and closed it. Then he covered Kanda's body with a blue blanket from Kanda's closet though the sleeping teen involuntarily denied the warmth.

_Kanda..._

_...I can't see why you have to be this way..._

Allen stepped away from the bed and went out, closing the door slowly.

A/N: Sorry for the late post! Imma sho stupids...Anyway, Scarless Kitty Kaze over and out~


	4. Chapter 4 A Serenade?

The warmth of the sunshine. The raven felt it on his face and woke up at knowing. He sat up for a while and noticed that there was a blue blanket on his feet.

_Who the hell could be sneaking in here last night?!_

He got up, walking to his table and noticed a crumpled paper (probably straightened) on it. Beside it was another note. The words on the paper gave him an idea on who the person was.

**Read this before you dump it, Bakanda.**

**- Allen_Not_Moyashi**

_Oh yeah right. The moyashi._

Kanda did his chores and got ready for school. His day started just like his every day. He attended his classes, went to the Journ's meeting and borrowed some notes from Marie. But when he went to the school garden to read the moyashi's paper, he hear strumming sounds. From a guitar. He was sitting on a branch of the sakura tree and saw that it was Allen who was making those sounds. The music he played was a bit familiar.

"What the fuck are you doing here, baka moyashi?"

"Plaing the guitar, isn't it obvious? And it's Allen, BaKanda!"

"Of all the places, why HERE?!"

"Just felt like it."

"Go away."

"Heh, make me, BaKanda~" Allen said before he sang along with the flow of music he played.

Don't you worry

You're not the only one who feels hurt

You have someone

That can be just yours

Someone who thinks just the same

Not thinking of love as a game

He's just around the corner

Or maybe beside you

Throw away your sadness

And don't wallow in it anymore

It's your turn to be happy

The fear's all in your mind

Don't lose your heart

So what if you would fall?

Someone's gonna catch you

Expect it to be true~

"Ehy, you made lyrics from my music?" Kanda said, finally recognizing the piece. It was HIS music when he was in first year. Back then when it was him and Lavi...

"Ah, yeah. Sorry, but you taught me this one." Allen smiled a bit as he scratched the back of his head.

" I did? Since when?"

"I was bugging you about it, remember?"

_"What are you playing, Kanda?"_

_"Not your business, moyashi."_

_"Tell me or I'll pull your leg and you'll fall down here."_

_"Don't. You. DARE."_

_"Oh yes, I's soooo dare~ "_

_"Oi, what are you- GYAAAAAH!"_

"And I continued to do that everyday until you taught me." Allen wanted to laugh at the very memory.

"...thanks for reminding me."

"So, what do you think about it?"

"Come again?"

"The song. It fits you, you know; You'e an emo, right?"

"Fuck you. Not an emo and never will be."

"I say you like it. And don't throw my note away." Allen stated before he walked away.

Kanda went down fron the tree as the white haired teen was gone. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as the wind blew his long hair.

_How dare you change my story, moyashi..._

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the OOCness! I really tend to forget... DX_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5 Thoughts Shared

"You done with that?" Allen asked while he lied on the couch, eating potato chips. He fussed on the notebook and tried to read a part of it but Kanda kept it out of his sight.

"Shut up. I'm almost done here." Kanda replied. Allen suddenly snatched the notebook from Kanda's hands as he grew impatient. "Oi, Moyashi!"

_"Kana...I missed you." Kana took a step back when he heard that voice. "Lance, why the hell are you here?! Go away, you don't need me anymore..." he said as he tried to push the other away. " But I'm your friend, so why wouldn't I need you?" Lance frowned. "Don't push your luck on me. You shouldn't be here...talking to me." Kana said, not looking into Lance's eyes. The velvet haired teen walked closer to Kana and touched his ebony hair, running his fingers along it. _

_A whisper made Kana shiver._

_"Don't do this to me, Kana..."_

_"Lance, what part of 'Leave me alone' don't you get?"_

_"You know I can't just...leave you."_

_Lies. He knew his words were just lies._

_"Don't worry about me. Do what you want; I don't hold your neck at all. "_

_And he knew it hurts so much. He was lying to himself._

_"I still love you too. Goodbye, Kana."_

_As soon as Lance disappeared behind the walls, he fell on his knees and tears ran down his cheeks._

"I knew it. You're an emo." Allen smirked at the raven. Kanda blushed at the statement.

"SHUT UP! I'm not an emo, dammit!" he shouted as he threw a pillow on the white-haired boy.

"Yes, you are Kanda! Wait, I know! You should eat sweets. Too much soba makes you negative."

"So what, you think positive because of sweets? Okay, you think positive, I'm a realist. You see, eating sweets are bullshit. It gives you cavities!"

"You want me to do this the hard way, ne, Kan~da~?" Allen said as he took a chocolate wrapped in a yellow cellophane out from his pocket. Kanda had the idea on what the idiotic moyashi plans to do next and gets up from the floor.

"Moyashi, don't you DARE!" the raven glared at the British boy while he tried to escape.

"Kanda, you know I always dare~!" A glint can be seen on Allen's gray depths as he cornered Kanda on the couch. Allen's face drew near to Kanda's .

"I thought you'd be more than this, Kanda? What happened now?"

"Go the fuck away. Just...go away."

"So this is your weakness, ne?"

The raven felt his knees grow weak as he heard scandalous words that came out from Allen's mouth.

**"I can be worse than Shishou, Kan~da~"**

A/N: O-kay, that's it for now...I can't last longer typing this... (/)' But maybe tomorrow...I'll put the next one up. TOMORROW. DDDx . Bye. Love y'all.


	6. Chapter 6 Apple-logy

_Since when did Kanda became so submissive?_ Allen wondered as he traced Kanda's lips down to the raven's chin. Kanda involuntarily opened his mouth and Allen pushed in _something_ into his mouth. He felt that this something _soft and sweet _melted inside his mouth as he moved it with his tongue.

_The hell?! Was that-!_

"Chew it, Kanda, chew...it tastes good, doesn't it?" Allen said mockingly and the response the albino got was...

A sharp, cold blade on his neck. Kanda spat the chocolate out. The door slowly opened and both of them turned just to find that Alma was there with horrified expression on his face.

" Matte,Yuu! PUT MUGEN DOWN NOW!" Alma shouted, fearing that Kanda might REALLY kill Allen right then and there without hesitation.

"** No, Alma let me slice him to pieces.**" Kanda growled menacingly as his grip on his katana Mugen tightened. Allen paled as he heard the words laced with danger. If he was a puppy, he would have his tail between his legs with his ears down in sheer fright.

"I'll talk to Allen about it but for now...calm down." Alma deadpanned.

A silence. Then...

"...fine, take the moyashi with you. He bothers me, he dies."

Alma sighed as he dragged Allen out of Kanda's room. "Are you out of your mind, Allen?! What the heck is going on in your mind..."

"Alright, I'm sorry! I was just kidding him..."

"Yuu used **Mugen**! And making Yuu eat a chocolate is SUICIDE! You're fucking insane!"

"I can't help it! Hell, his negativity gets on my nerves..."

"Negativity...?"

"Have you read this story about Lance and Kana? It's started out good and just because Kana hasn't returned for days Lance easily replaced him with somebody else in his heart. I mean, that's really unfair, leaving Kana out of the blue without breaking up with him properly..."

"Allen, it's Yuu's story. It was HIS story and he can't let anyone just change his story or even his mind. And if you want to change it that badly, you should look more into it before you tell us that something's wrong about it. And fix this up; apologize to him. Got that?" Alma said sternly.

Sure, Alma was Kanda's best friend but Allen never saw this side of Alma. Like he's a protective brother.

_Maybe it's Komui's fault._... Allen added mentally.

"Alright, alright..." The albino replied in defeat.

"Oh and Allen?"

"Yeah, Alma?"

"All you have to do is to find your real place in his story."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allen was confused.

"You'll understand sometime." Alma could only smile.

A/N: The title of this chapter has nothing to do with it (much) and soooooooooo...I hope you like this one. I'm still editing the next one. Always love y'all. Ja ne. -le sigh- Q3Q


	7. Chapter 7 No regrets

Allen went back to his room then his cellphone vibrated on the side of his pocket. He sat on his steel chair and leaned on it as he slightly smiled when he found out that it was Lenalee who texted him. It read:

Let's meet at D rooftop lyk D old tyms, pls?

[]Lenalee[]

He placed his cellphone on his table and stared at the ceiling.

_Should I go? _He asked himself.

"Hey Allen...how are you doing?"

"Just fine, Lenalee...and you?"

"...can't tell if I'm feeling alright or not. Allen, I-"

"Lenalee, I'm okay, really. Don't you believe me?"

"I do but still..."

"I believe that you're happier with Lavi than with me. That's why I let you go. I knew better that to keep you away from your true happiness."

"But what about you?"

"Hey, don't make it sound like no one's gonna love me... I'm happy if you are. So let's not bring up that topic, it makes me feel sad."

"If that's what you say...Thank you, Allen."

"Always welcome."

"Are we still friends?"

"Of course we're still friends! Who said that we aren't?"

"Glad to know..."

"And I thank you for loving me. Although someone else need you more than I ever would..."

"That's our Lavi alright..."

"Amen."

Then they talked about a different topic and laughed for a few minutes. The white haired boy felt like he talked to Lenalee again for the first time. And the weight he used to feel was now gone. Things are becoming easier now the pain he always had is gone. They watched the city from the rooftop and smiled as he looked up to the sky.

_I'm glad that I have no regrets on letting her go._

A/N: ...-watching yaoi-...[ Do Not Disturb ] Just kidding guys... -sighs- I'm not really good at this. And hell, I don't believe that writing stories is like showing off my ass. Whoever said that...shut up and die.


End file.
